<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not The Girl Next Door by 1975fabray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271309">Not The Girl Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975fabray/pseuds/1975fabray'>1975fabray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cats, Eventual Fluff, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Girl next door, Implied Smut, McKinley High School, Meet-Cute, Neighbours, Not really though, Romance, Santana POV, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, brittana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975fabray/pseuds/1975fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is the new girl, and happens to be neighbours with Santana. Set in Santana’s POV. Brittany is the mystery girl, and Santana is just the high school girl in love. Lots of fluff and in-character dialogue. Initially based on an OTP-prompt so probably only going to be about 5 chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not The Girl Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first chapter fic! I’ve been really into Brittana lately, and I really wanted to write an AU Wattpad style fic where they’re just clichéd and adorable. I’m pretty proud of this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana tugged her silky hair from the regulation Cheerios ponytail and flopped on her bed, exhausted with all the struggles of the day. Glee club had been a nightmare with that bitch Rachel Berry whining about every single solo, and even cheer practise had been boring, with Sue Sylvester inventing loads of crazy rules every 5 seconds. She went to the window to tug it open and finally get a breath of fresh air, and that’s when she saw it. </p><p>In the garden next to her house, a blonde girl was sprawled out on a gingham picnic blanket; golden locks flying everywhere. She appeared to be drawing something, but Santana couldn’t quite make out what it was from her room on the top floor. She was definitely intrigued, however- it wasn’t every day girls with hair the colour of the sun moved into her neighbourhood, and she really wanted to get to know this girl soon. </p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>The next day at school, Santana went to her first period, a history class with the geriatric teacher with the plimsolls: Miss Smith, maybe? It didn’t matter, history was pretty useless anyway. The class had just opened their textbooks on the British Empire- seriously?- when a hand tapped her on the back, and she spun round. </p><p>There, sitting behind her next to Mike Chang, was the girl she’d seen from her window yesterday. She was even more fascinating up close than she had been the other day- her emerald eyes shone and her freckles were simply adorable. Santana found herself melting inside just a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, she liked girls too? She dared to let herself hope just the tiniest bit. Maybe she’d actually get lucky for once in her life, and her deepest dreams would finally come true! Maybe the girl was about to propose, and they could run off to live a cottagecore lesbian life together-</p><p>“Hey, can you pass me that textbook?” </p><p>Oh well, it was Ohio. </p><p>“Sure,” Santana grinned, flashing her pearly teeth at the nameless girl, a clear attempt to try and charm her. But instead of smiling back, she just took the book silently, and began to write her name in it. Oh, so that’s how it was? Fine, blondie, Santana thought, rejection stinging a lot more than it would if it were platonic, it can be that way if you want it to be. </p><p>When Santana finished the day and got on the bus, she saw the blonde girl in front of her, with her glittery headphones on and sparkly light up trainers. What was the deal with her, anyway? No junior she knew dressed like that- in fact, no one had dressed like that since the 4th grade. As much as Santana wanted to dislike this new girl, and bully and tease her, there was just something so enchanting about her. It was driving her insane. </p><p>They both reached their stop, and Santana followed her down the street to their homes, not quite managing to shake the feeling that she was doing something wrong by just watching her walk with her headphones on. The girl seemed to be in a daze of her own; and she felt like she was intruding in something special. </p><p>They reached the end of the street, and she watched the blonde girl open the door, to immediately be greeted by a small boy. She picked him up and twirled him around, before closing the door. Huh, she had no idea she had a sibling. Maybe it was time for Santana to do a bit of detective work. </p><p>She stroked into the kitchen and began to make a grilled cheese, thinking hard about the girl next door. Then it dawned on her- the person to get all the good gossip on the newest students would be able to help her out. Smirking, she dialled her phone to a number she knew would be able to help. </p><p>“Hi, Jacob Ben Israel speaking. If this is Noah Puckerman, the lunch money is under your flower pot in your front yard-“</p><p>“Hey, Israel. It’s Santana.” She said, then rolled her eyes at his squeal of surprise. He may have been the best at getting details, but that didn’t stop him from being a gross little scumbag. “No, I don’t want anything to do with you, okay? I need you to tell me about someone.”</p><p>“And who might the great Santana Lopez be referencing?”</p><p>“A new girl, blonde, kind of tall, dressed like she’s from a Justice magazine? She’s a junior too, you have to know her.”</p><p>Jacob nodded and picked his nose, flicking it at his bedroom door. “Yep, I know her. Let me just log on to my database.................. yep. Your mystery girl is Brittany Susan Pierce. Junior, as you know, but she transferred previously from Texas. She has one younger brother, and... a love for unicorns.”</p><p>Santana grabbed a notepad and scribbled everything down and then waited. Then she picked up the phone again in dismay.</p><p>“What, that’s all?”</p><p>“Today was her first day, Lopez. Me and my team will most likely curate more information later, but why? Drama going down in the Cheerio palace?”</p><p>“None of your business, Scott Pilgrim. Anyway, thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“You are sincerely welcome, Miss Santana Lopez. So, any chance we could score a date-“</p><p>Santana tossed her phone aside on her bed, ending the call. Well, besides Jacob being a weird social reject as usual, that had gone alright. At least now she had a proper name to fit the face that had been haunting so many of her recent dreams- Brittany. And for the rest of the evening, all she could see was her, and her flowing hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I’m not sure if I’ll continue with this, even though I want to, so please please please leave comments giving me advice and telling me if I should or not! Oh, and kudos would be nice too ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>